Abandoned Doll
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: After the events of the war, Sakura reflects on her 2 masters. "And little Kura's melting in her abyss alone..."


**I don't own Naruto.**

**I know, Nothing is Forever was kinda crappy but hopefully this one is kinda better than that one. This is the last sequel.**

**Sequel to Nothing is Forever.**

**This is totally connected to Puppet from Ib.**

* * *

_"I'm coming... Father." - Mary_

* * *

Sakura sat on the throne where Sasori had placed her. The workplace was still at it's finest, everything is still there. She smiles, it's perfect. It looked like a palace, the paintings were hung on the wall, his other pieces of art were on shelves while herself, was in the center of it all.

Kankuro had left her there while he explored the abandoned ruins of the cave. All but this workshop was in ruins. She danced around, feeling so free here. She felt so happy in this illusion that her dead master had given her. He gave her everything, he took her away from the dirty hands of the ninja world, she was a good girl, worthy of his love.

She was his good girl, right? It does't feel so painful when she's like this. Her feelings were mixed, she had forgotten about her past love, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasori of the Red Sands was her's to serve. She would do anything, steal, kill and even die for him. She didn't love him, she was so devoted to him, she even worshiped him and sacrificed her heart and soul to him. Sakura would remember that he saved her, taught her the art of immortality and the pain of having no feelings at all.

She felt sorry for the puppet master as he told her his horrible childhood memories, so she gave herself in, vowing to fill that empty space in his heart.

Now, he's dead, he abandoned his work, his home and her. Sakura wanted him back, he wanted him to use her once more. His last wish was to give her to the victor of his last battle, and it was Kankuro of the Sand. She knew him, for she had healed him before losing all hope of the Will of Fire. Now, she was his, his weapon to wield.

Sakura began to compare him to Sasori as she stared at the ground from the throne she sat in. Kankuro resembled Sasori a little, but not so much.

Both cared for her, both were puppet masters, sure, Kankuro was weird but... he was like Sasori in a way even though both were very different. The pink haired girl hated him. He paid attention to that girl, Temari, his sister. He paid more attention to her, gave her the love that Sakura had longed for since Sasori was gone.

The blonde hated the living puppet, she always considered her as a threat, a spy for the Akatsuki. Sakura had tried interacting with Temari but the blonde always pushed her away, not wanting to become friends with a 'monster'.

Kankuro's brother, the Kazekage had no problem with her but put her in for questioning. Sakura had to give everything she knew, by the orders of her new master.

Not only them but her once teammates found her. Everyone avoided her, thinking she is a threat, if they didn't avoid her, they mocked her master, telling her that she was safe from that 'monster', or that she must have Stockholm Syndrome.

Even the one who was once in love with her, Naruto and Lee, had forgotten about her, pushing her away from them if she got near.

No one but Kankuro had the guts to take care of her. She didn't want to be in this world now, but she hoped that Kankuro would be there until the end.

The door opened, Kankuro entered the room and put his gaze on Sakura's figure. She sat on that throne, her eyes lowered from her despair and her hands on her lap. Kankuro furrowed his eyebrows, she looked so sad.

"Sakura?" Sakura opened her eyes, tears streaming down slowly. Kankuro panicked. "H-Hey, what's wrong?!" He asked, running to her.

"Are you scared of me?" She asked. Kankuro rose a brow. "Why would I be scared of you? Of course I'm not!" Sakura hung her head low.

"Please don't be scared, I'll be a good girl..." Kankuro held her sides. "What do you want? I know you're a good girl but why are you asking this?" He asked her. Sakura wiped her tears.

"I... want you to help me forget my sorrow..." She tells him. Kankuro hugged the girl, burying her head into his shoulder.

* * *

Kankuro turned the Akatsuki base into his own base for the war. It was coming to an end and because of Sakura's help, the war is ending quickly.

Kankuro had left to finish up battle plans with a certain Nara, leaving Sakura in her throne, asleep. The door creaks open, a blonde woman smirks with a torch in hand.

Temari had two torches in hand, ready to set the room aflame. She circled the room, the fire spreading quickly. Sakura's eyes snap open, her jaw dropping. The whole base is on fire. She caught sight of Temari who walked towards her. "You are nothing but a threat, consider this as a favor." Temari threw the torch to the throne's sides on the floor, blocking Sakura's way out. Temari laughs as she runs out of the door.

Sakura's eyes softened as tears streamed down.

"Why are these tears so painful again? I did nothing wrong, why do you hate me so much?" She asked.

This burning base was her cruel answer, burning Sasori's work along with Kankuro's as well. Sakura takes her position at her throne, lowering her eyes and smiling.

These hot flames now kiss her goodbye.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke enter Kankuro's home, wondering if the Kazekage was there. They wander his home, seeing so many work. They come across a room, several paintings and destroyed puppets were hung on the walls or the shelves. There was a casket in the end of the room, nothing creepy, right?

The 2 thought that the artwork was all rubbish and never looked at them but one caught their eye.

There was a huge painting on the wall, a pink haired girl on the throne, reaching her hand out to someone, directing to Sasuke and Naruto as flames engulf her. The blonde gulped while the raven trembled.

There was only a description at the bottom.

**_"Ashes"_**

Soon, they heard a small laugh. They stared at the casket.

"Welcome to her world, that's lying in ashes. There's a sea of fire and there's nowhere to run at all. All that she wanted is to be with her master, but little Kura's melting in her abyss alone~"

A step made the 2 ninjas jump. Kankuro stood there, his face held an expression of anger and annoyance. "Get out of here, there is nothing for you to see." He growled. The 2 exited and Sasuke was there first to speak.

"Kankuro, was that Sakura?" He asked, his voice held rage and he looked furious. Kankuro smiled. "Ah yes, she was a perfect little doll. It's a shame her beauty was burned out, but I preserved her, soon, she will walk again, once I finish making her heart..." He says with a smile. Naruto backs up against the wall as Kankuro laughs.

On the other side of the house, Temari clutches a kunai in hand. "Kankuro, what have I done..."

* * *

**... Was it better than the last one?**


End file.
